Mianite
Lord '''Mianite, '''is the God of the Overworld and is the brother of Dianite and Ianite. Mianite is the God of fair, good, and just doings. He is rivals with his brother Dianite, who is an evil god. However, a recent discovery in season 2 may suggest otherwise. Mianite's Family: Mianite's many secrets are held within. Mianite also has one brother, Dianite; and one sister, Ianite. Mianite is God of the Overworld. He is the god that characterizes good but as a last resort, he may use aggression. In season 2, we have found that the gods may have switched personalities so that Mianite is the "evil" one and Dianite is now "good." But Lady Ianite, because she was always the equal god, has stayed as a balance. Mianite's Temple: Its main features are two huge gladiator-like statues holding their swords and a massive garden that surrounds the palace. It also has Mianite's throne, while behind it a statue of an eagle, which you can find an Altar at the back of it, with some garden-like aspects and fountains in various places inside the temple. The ceiling has the painting " Creation of Man" on it. Recently, Tom paid the Wizards to prank the Mianite temple, replacing the beautiful painting with a pixel art of salt. The lesser known history of The Temple is that Mianite's brother Dianite made the temple as a gift for his brother, but he had false intentions, as the throne had a trap that would capture the god of all that is good in its grasps. When the time came for Mianite to take his throne, he was trapped; however, Dianite underestimated his brother's almighty power and Mianite broke from his restraints. He struck down his brother, but Dianite vanished and escaped. Jordan (A.K.A "Captainsparklez") Maron was notified of a special quest by Mianite himself on the roof of this temple. This quest led to his eventual obtaining of the Ianite Armor. CaptainSparklez also hid Tom's fish, Marlin, beneath this temple as a prank. Season 2 In season 2, Mianite is shown to be the head of all worship in the world of Ruxomar. He had founded a city that reached the skies which became his throne of worship while his brother Dianite took to a city underground. A while later, Dianite had been assassinated by an unknown shadowy figurea reference to Season 1. After this, Mianite claimed Dianite's city as his own and used the resources of the dwarven citizens to support his war campaign which ultimately led to his taking over the world. At this point, he declared complete protection to those who worshipped him and him alone, and proclaimed he would not tolerate any other gods. At the current point in Season 2, the sides of the gods have been reversed; thus, Dianite is not evil, but rather a mischievous fun guy who ultimately has good intentions while Mianite is a cruel power thirsty God. In Episode 48, the gang returns to Inertia, where they see the former King Helgrind, now Apostle Helgrind, in a prison cell. When they try to persuade him to leave and repent and join them, he says he cannot, for his soul now belongs to Mianite. Too afraid to move or disobey Mianite's orders, Helgrind resolves to stay in the cell rather than to anger Mianite. Mianite makes his first physical appearance when the group takes a tour of Devisor_Gaine's headquarters. During his brief appearance, he was very polite towards the heroes, encouraging them to find the crypts in order to and with them possibly bring back Dianite. He also brought up King Helgrind, stating that he never thought of him as a true follower.